


One day amongst so many others

by malixa



Series: Ian & Mickey [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixa/pseuds/malixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I want you stay” Ian says and Mickey smiles as he leans down and places himself right next to Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day amongst so many others

Ian never remembers his dreams; they’re always a muddle of empty black spaces and flashing images. He doesn’t know what he’s dreamt that morning but when he wakes up he’s alone and he feels awful. Mickey is usually right by him and pulling him closer to his chest is what usually keeps the bad feelings away but Mickey isn't anywhere to see. 

The room is enveloped in darkness, the sun still not up so Ian figures it must be pretty early in the morning. The window is open even if it’s winter, because Ian can’t seem to sleep with it closed much to Mickey’s displeasure.

Ian’s a bit confused, and he’s tired and pieces of his dream seem to be flashing in front of his eyes whenever he closes them.Unable to stay asleep he focuses on the things around him. He hears the shower run, which means that Mickey must be in the bathroom, but the rest of the house is silent. He can hear Mickey step out and then he’s suddenly there, standing in the doorway.

“Hey” Mickey says uncertainly when he sees the look on Ian’s face. “Bad start of the day?”

Ian nods a little and Mickey gives him a worried smile.

Mickey grew accustomed to Ian on his bad days a long time ago, but even now, when they rarely happen it still worries him immensely. He sits down at the end of the bed, giving Ian plenty of space and runs a hand through his hair. Wet hair sticks up in weird angels and makes Ian want to smile a little. 

“You want me to get the phone so you can call Lenore?” Ian doesn’t feel like talking to his psychiatrist, so he shakes his head and rolls over to his back.

“No, I’m fine” Ian says and his voice sounds kind of empty in Mickey’s ears.

“What’s the time?” Ian asks. Mickey reaches over to the nightstand and checks Ian’s phone. “It’s ten past eight” Mickey says.

“Want me to get you a cup of coffee and your pills?” Mickey asks and Ian nods.

“I’ll be right back” Mickey says and shoves off the bed.

Ian can hear Mickey walk through the house and is almost tempted to smile when he hears Mickey loosing the coffee pot on the floor and muttering a long string of ‘Fucks’ and ‘Cunts’. He comes back a few minutes later, carrying two cups of coffee and Ian’s pills. He sits the cups down on the nightstand, spilling a little coffee and places two pills next to Ian’s cup.

Mickey can’t see shit in the dark of the room, can’t see Ian’s face only the contour of him. It makes it hard to see if Ian's okay, so he asks instead.

“You okay today?” 

“Yeah, just…numb” he says finally and pops the pills in his mouth before swallowing them down.

“You want to be alone?” Mickey asks and Ian shakes his head. Ian's always wary of personal space when he gets like this, that's why Mickey always asks.

“No, I want you stay” Ian says and Mickey smiles as he leans down and places himself right next to Ian. Mickey rests against the headboard and Ian leans on Mickey’s shoulder. It's nice to have it this way sometimes, Mickey has always been leaning on Ian but he doesn't mind it the other way.Ian breathes in the familiar scent of Mickey’s sweater and he smells his own shampoo in Mickey’s hair. They sit there together for a long time, Ian's pretty sure it's for hours. Mickey’s ass is numb and Ian’s hand has fallen asleep when the sun starts to rise, but they sit there in silence, Mickey stroking his thumb against Ian’s ribs. It’s one bad day in so many more good ones and Ian wakes up smiling the next morning, waking up with his nose in Mickey’s hair and his arms around the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this from a couple of days ago and corrected and edited it. Probably should stop writing when I'm drunk. Vodka turns me into a sap plus it's practically impossible to make anything out of it.


End file.
